Two Hearts
by Lollipop456
Summary: WARNING: Possible Mary-Sue. Nadira, Tamina's sister, is new to the Perisa palace. Soon, she encounters Zolm, and they fall in love. But with Zolm plotting the murder of Dastan, and Nadira recieving warnings from Tamina. Can they possibly stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-three-old Princess Nadira sat by her chamber window, watching as the guests arrived on their camels, horses, and even in sedan chairs. This did nothing to ease Nadira's sadness, in fact, if anything, this was worsening it. Two months ago, she had been forced to leave her beloved home in Alamut, and taken to Persia to live with her older sister, Tamina, and her new-brother-in-law, Dastan.

Now, seeing the guests come to honor Dastan's birthday with a feast, was a painful reminder of how she was in a new land and surrounded by many unfamiliar faces.

"Nadira?"

Nadira turned and saw Tamina, dressed in her finest clothes & jewelry, and folding her arms. She often did this when she was angry.

"What is it, Tamina? "Nadira asked.

"The guests are arriving, and you've not even taken a step out of this room."

"Why must I speak to strangers? No onw I know is attending Dastan's birthday, so it would seem silly for me to socialize."

Tamina sighed. "I know you would've prefer to stay in Alamut, but you cannot sulk in your chamber like a spoiled child."

When Nadira said nothing, Tamina approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Come downstairs. I beg you. If not for yourself, than at least for my sake."

Nadira turned to Tamina and nodded. "For you, sister. Nothing else."

Nadira followed Tamina downstairs and to the apadana, where all the guests were speaking amongst each other, laughing and drinking as well. As Tamina went to socialize with her guests, Nadira began to wonder around. Despite her royal status and having quite a way with people, she felt incredibly shy amongst the group of strangers.

"Princess Nadira."

Nadira turned around and saw a man, wearing black robes with a keffiyeh cloaking his head; Nadira was hardly able to see his face.

"I've only been to Alamut on few occasions, when I was still under the service of the Persian army. I had just killed two men, not far from your palace, and I could see you at your window. You've grown since then." The man explained.

"Who are you?" Nadira asked.

The man did not speak, and suddenly seemed nervous. Nadira approached him slowly.

"I asked you a question. Who are you? What is your name?"

"My name is of no importance, Princess."

"Nadira!"

Upon hearing Tamina's voice, Nadira turned to her sister, who stormed up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I've been looking for you. What are you doing?"

"I was speaking with this man."

"What man?"

Nadira turned slightly and saw that the man had vanished entirely. She searched for him, but could not seem to find him anywhere. He was gone.

"A man. He wore black, and knew who I was." Nadira said.

"Everyone in Persia has learned your name, Nadira."

"But he had been to Alamut before, and had seen me at my window."

Tamina sighed. "Nadira, I'm sure he had been mistaken. Besides, whoever he was, he's gone now."

Nadira nodded slowly and followed Tamina through the bustling crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Nadira still thought on the cloaked stranger occasionally, but was able to keep her mind on other matters as well.

One night, as she slept, Nadira was awaken by the sound of Tamina screaming. Panicked, Nadira ran to her and Dastan's chamber. When she arrived; she found six dead snakes, laying in a large pool of blood, Tamina cowering in a corner, and an exhausted Dastan resting on the bed with a bloodied dagger in his hand.

"What's happened here?" Nadira ran to Tamina and hugged her.

"We were sleeping. I felt something wrap around my leg, and when I lifted the sheet...There was so many of them, dear sister. Had it not been for Dastan."

Nadira hushed Tamina and lead her to a nearby chair. Soon, King Sharaman arrived, followed by his two other sons: Garsiv and Tus.

"Is everything all right?" Sharaman asked.

"Your Excellency, my sister and Dastan were nearly killed by these creatures."

Tus, the eldest out of the Princes, stepped forward and examined the snakes. "They're cobras, Father. We're lucky Tamina and Dastan weren't bitten."

As Dastan stood, he seemed to be short of breath. He approached Tamina and kissed her on her brow.

"All the windows were closed. We didn't hear a sound." Dastan said.

"Who would have the desire to kill us? Who would even try it." Tamina added, tears running down her face.

Garsiv folded his arms. "An Alamtuian would."

Nadira stood and stormed up to Garsiv. "You would point fingers at my people? Tamina was in the bed, as well. Would they even attempt to kill their own princess?"

"If they knew of her marriage to my brother." Garsivc argued.

"A marriage that was meant to bring peace between Alamut and Persia. Unless you ignorantly assume that the people of my country are simple, than I'd suggest you do not accuse them."

Sharaman stepped between Nadira and Garsiv. "No good will come from fighting. We'll have our finest soldiers search the palace grounds. If fate is on our side, then we'll find this madman before dawn."

"Father's right. Let's all return to bed. For their safety, Dastan shall share my chamber and Tamina shall share yours."

Nadira sighed. "Very well."

Nadira helped Tamina to her feet and lead her to her chamber. As Tamina settled into bed, Nadira went to the window; making certain that it was locked.

"It was so frightening, Nadira." Tamina whispered.

"It's over now. Nothing will harm-"

Nadira gasped when she saw a man outside of the palace gates, mounted on a horse, his eyes locked directly on her. It didn't take her long to recognize him as the stranger that she had seen.

"Nadira, what is it?" Tamina approached her sister and looked out the window. "Did you see something?"

"It was him, Tamina, the cloaked man."

"Nadira, there's no one there."

Nadira turned and saw that the stranger had vanished once again.

"But I saw him. I swear that I did."

Tamina sighed and returned to the bed. "Your mind is playing tricks again. Let us rest."

"But what if he was the one who..."

"I don't want to speak on this evening's ordeal! Now, come to bed. Please."

Nadira knew what she had seen, but she also knew that there was no possible way of convincing Tamina. Defeated, she climbed into bed and blew out the candle. Hoping that she would never again encounter the stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening after the attack on Dastan and Tamina, the family gathered for supper. Everyone could not stop talking about enemies that would wish to kill Dastan & Tamina. Nadira, however, sat quietly and picked at her food; wondering if it she should mention what she had seen before going to bed.

"They snuck past the palace guards. The attacker must be someone who is skilled in stealth." Sharaman said.

"That gives no explanation to how he would have been able to place the cobras in our bed. We heard no noise, not even a footstep." Dastan added.

Nadira sighed, no longer able to hold back the truth. "I saw someone."

Everyone turned towards Nadira; she swallowed hard and squared her shoulders.

"I saw someone last night. Just as Tamina and I were readying for bed, I could see a man clothed in black."

Tamina rolled her eyes. "Nadira, it was only your imagination." She addressed the men. "I went to the window myself. I saw no one."

"This was not a mind trick, Tamina." Nadira argued. "I had seen the exact same man at the celebration for Dastan's birthday."

"My dear, your word alone is not enough to give reason to search for this phantom." Sharaman pointed out.

"There is reason, Father. When I was speaking with a guest, I caught glimpse of a man that fits Nadira's description. He had gone so quickly, that I thought I had imagined him. Now, I realize that I hadn't." Tus explained.

Nadira looked down and smiled. Not only did she have confirmation that "the cloaked man" existed and she had nost lost her sanity; but perhaps she had just helped to capture a supposed attacker.

That evening, Nadira was awaken by the sound of whispering outside her doorway; she soon realized that the voices belonged to Tus and Garsiv.

"I wanted it to be a hallucination, Siv. I wanted it desperately." Tus whispered.

"An Alamutian would have been _my _sucisipion, but an Hassissan..." Garsiv paused and sighed. "I never figured they'd become so thirsty for blood; that they would have resorted to this."

"It may not be a Hassissan. We must wait until we are able to capture the man who Nadira and I saw. If it's evident that he attempt to take the lives of Dastan and Tamina, then we'll execute him. No hesitations."

"If he is also a Hassissan?" Garsiv asked.

"We may see battle." Tus said, his tone solemn.

After hearing Tus and Garsiv walk away, Nadira clinched her eyes tight. All she had wanted was to protect her sister; now, by revealing what she had seen, she may have just placed an entire country in peril.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days, the palace soldiers and even the three princes searched for the stranger; Nadira could only wait until he was found. She desperately wanted to see Tamina's attacker be executed, but her mind weighed heavily on the possibility of the attacker being a Hassissan. She felt a great relief for confessing what she had seen, and still she was ridden with guilt for having possibly angered a man that could bring Persia to ruins.

On the fourth day of the search, Nadira was in her chamber, brushing her hair, when she heard a commotion from downstairs. Upon hearing the voice of Garsiv, Nadira rushed down the stairs, realizing that the soldiers & princes had finally returned from the search. She followed the voices to the throne room, and found two soldiers holding the stranger by his arms. Also present, were the princes, King Sharaman, Tamina, and three or four members of the king's council.

"Is this him?" Sharaman asked, addressing Tus.

Tus nodded. "Yes, Father. I'm certain this is him."

Sharaman finally noticed Nadira standing at the door and gestured for her to come forward. Slowly, Nadira approached Sharaman and stood beside him.

"Nadira, look at this man. Is he the stranger that you saw that night?" Sharaman asked.

Nadira knew it was him, even when she was just looking at his back, she had recognized his clothing. Now, looking at his face, there was no doubt in Nadira's mind.

"Yes, my King. He is the stranger." Nadira said.

The stranger looked at her for a second, and then lowered his head. He seemed, by Nadira's judgement, accepting defeat.

"I had trusted you for sometime, Zolm. No doubt, you had slain many of my enemies and defended the palace. Had your lust for blood not grown strong..." Sharaman stopped for a moment and sighed deeply. "...I knew well that you would be angry. Anger however, could never excuse your attempt to take the life of my son and his wife."

"Father, we should carry out his execution immediately. If he is placed in the dungeon, he could very well use his powers to escape." Garsiv said.

"Powers? Do you take me for a sorcerer, your Excellency?" Zolm asked, slightly chuckling.

"How else would you be able to place snakes in the bed of my brother? You charmed those creatures, you led them to carry out your deed. How else would it be possible?" Garsiv argued.

"Garsiv, no matter how terrible Zolm's crimes are, I must be fair. For now, his place is in the dungeon, where he will await judgement."

"Father-" Garsiv was about to protest, but Nadira saw Sharaman give him a look and he silenced his argument.

Nadira watched as Zolm was led out of the throne room. For the first time, she felt that Garsiv had been right, and that Zolm deserved to be executed. Still, she wanted to speak to Zolm; she need to speak with him. The man had almost killed her sister, and Nadira had no desire to let him die with the absence of severe guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

When night came, Nadira went to the dungeon and entered the cell where Zolm was being kept. She found him sitting in a corner of the cell, gazing at the bright moon through the barred window.

"It's late, princess. You should be in your chamber." Zolm said.

Nadira exhaled sharply and approached Zolm, standing directly in front of him so that she was able to see him better.

"Tamina and I are very close. She's often protected me, ever since we were young. I don't suppose that I could ever be grateful enough for her love and protection. Her marriage to Dastan, though I've no reason why, has made her perhaps the most happiest person in the world. Now, since that attack, I've seen nothing but fear." Nadira looked down at Zolm. "I don't suppose that you'll ever understand how much you have frightened her. No matter if Dastan is your target, Tamina has done nothing wrong."

"She is his wife." Zolm remarked.

"Is love a crime? I know their marriage was arranged, but I know well enough that Tamina is deeply in love with Dastan. You would have killed two innocent people had your attack worked, simply because you wanted revenge."

Zolm finally looked up at Nadira, and she smiled slightly. "Yes Zolm, I am not oblivious to your past. Your kind had been exiled from Persia, because you wanted only blood. Perhaps no different than a desperate beast."

With those words, Nadira turned and made her way towards the cell door.

"For an Alamutian, you defend Persia well." Zolm chuckled.

Nadira turned towards Zolm. "I am not defending Persia. I am making certain that you die with nothing but guilt."

Nadira stormed out of the dungeon and returned inside. As she made her way down the hall, she ran into Tamina.

"Tamina, why are you awake?" Nadira asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

Nadira looked over Tamina, and found she had long scratches on her arms and legs.

"It was another nightmare. Nothing more." Tamina assured.

Nadira smiled and hugged Tamina. "There will be no more nightmares, Tamina. I promise you."

After helping Tamina to bed, Nadira went to her chamber and fell asleep with the thought of everything returning to normal after Zolm's execution.

It was early in the morning, when Nadira heard a commotion in the hallway. Just as she dressed, she heard the words that she never thought to hear.

"He's escaped! The prisoner Zolm has escaped the dungeon!" A guard shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Nadira didn't understand. She had left Zolm an hour ago, how could he escape? Was it something she did? Had she left the door opened a bit and didn't realize it? It didn't matter now, he was gone and he would surely attempt to assassinate Dastan and Tamina again. All of the palace guards went to search for him, thinking he would probably choose to leave Persia. Nadira tried to not let Zolm's escape worry her, and chose to prepare herself for bed. After dressing into her sleeping gown, she sat herself in front of her mirror and began to brush her hair. It was then that she caught the reflection of a shadow darting across her balcony. She turned as quickly as possible, but there was nothing there. She was sure that she saw something though, and went to investigate. She stepped onto the balcony and even leaned over the rail to look down. Nothing.

As she turned to go back to her chamber, there was a breeze that shifted the balcony curtains; revealing a small hint of black beneath the white satin. Naturally, she was afraid of what she might find, but she couldn't let...whatever it was...remain here. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back the curtain and nearly screamed. There was Zolm.

"Guar-"

Before Nadira could finish, Zolm brought his hand to her mouth and pressed a finger to his lips. What was this madman trying to do? Was he going to kill her so that she couldn't protect Tamina or even have the chance to call for help?

"Do not call for help. Or I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue."

Nadira nodded quickly and Zolm slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth. She had to remain calm, and think of something. Then she remembered something; it was for her protection, but she kept a sharp dagger under her pillow.

"What are you doing here?" Nadira slowly backed into the room.

"There was stones loose in the wall of my cell. I was able to crawl out and escape, but I had no place to hide from the guards. Until I saw this balcony."

Nadira sat on her bed and inched her hand closer to her pillow. "Do you wish to kill me?"

"No, I don't. My anger is only for your brother-in-law, not you or even your sister."

"I care for her deeply, she's always protected me. I should repay the favor."

"Don't try to stab me, your Highness. I'll be able to get away."

"H-How did you know?"

"You must have heard stories about the Hassassians. That we have special powers. It's completely false. Oh, we charm snakes and that would count as sorcery, but the only power we have is a heightened sense when we feel something is amiss."

Nadira sighed and moved her hand away from her pillow. She stood to her feet and pointed to the balcony.

"If you leave now and swear to never return to Persia, than I will say nothing about this."

"I cannot leave. Not until I have Dastan's blood."

"I'll have yours if you don't leave now. I will scream for help, even if it costs me my life."

Zolm began to chuckle. "You are nothing like your sister. You have a fire in you, a determination to protect someone you love. You'd make a fine queen someday."

"Keep your flattery and leave!"

"If I shall leave Persia, may I have one good memory of my homeland?"

"What memory?"

Zolm approached Nadira and she backed against the wall, thinking he would murder her. Instead, his hand came to her cheek and his lips to hers. When he pulled away, all Nadira did was stay frozen in shock. Before she knew it, Zolm was gone and he had his memory of Persia. Nadira had a memory to; the moment she was kissed by someone who desired to take over Persia.


End file.
